Fibrin is a natural clotting agent. Therefore, fibrin and fibrin derivatives have commonly been used in hemostatic applications. Its use in analogous applications and in connection with various reinforcing additives have been known and well-documented.
In another field, tissue and organ replacement in patients with failing or damaged organ function is hampered by several significant problems. First, the source of replacement tissue or a replacement organ is typically a living related or cadaveric donor. Both of these sources are limited in number and carry the risk of exposing a recipient to pathologic viruses. Second, since the source of the replacement tissue or organ (with the exception of a living identical twin donor) is genetically distinct from the recipient, the problems of organ rejection and graft versus host disease are significant. Both of these problems can be treated with immunosuppression, but this can cause significant side effects and dramatically increase the risk of infection in a patient.
In yet another field, the emerging techniques with respect to gene transfer can be dangerous when performed in vivo. In other words, in vivo gene transfer can expose a recipient to various viral complications. Further, there are limitations to known gene therapies, for instance, with respect to engineering viral coats large enough to accept large genes such as the gene for Factor VIII (anti-hemophilic factor).
In a different field of study, the science of chemotherapy for cancer patients is, at least at some level, based on estimates of effectiveness of various treatments in combating a patient's cancer cells. There is no efficient way to identify the response of a patient's cancer cells to chemotherapy in vivo or in vitro.
What is needed is a new method of making a fibrin that provides the capability to use it in hemostasis, drug delivery, delivery of other substances, skin repair, wound treatment, tissue engineering, and various other applications.